muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:00 Unit/@comment-26436459-20150725211035/@comment-26436459-20150729210946
"Is this your personal theory, something exclusive to the manga, or am I forgetting something. When is this ever stated?" Dude, I literally told you in the next sentence that it was from the game. More specifically, the scene with the 00 Unit and Shirogane at the tree where she pushes him away. "Or, as stated and supported, he got the flashback, they got the *emotion*. That doesn't mean they got the flashback as well." Where was it stated and supported that whenever Shirogane gets a flashback the rest only get an emotion instead of the memories as well? Whenever he got the flashbacks they immediately blushed and/or looked away, it's quite reasonable to assume they saw the same thing he did, unless theres an explicit quote where it says they cannot see flashbacks or something. "As for yuuko, I think its its a combination of despair. Yuuko is driven by ambition as much as altruism, and nobody new of the exact extent to which G-bombs could go so wrong, but yeah, she knew most of humanity would be abandoned at the least." Ambition? Yuuko was always driven by self-satisfaction and altruism, not ambition. Everything she did in Extra was for her own enjoyment and everything she did in Unlimited/Alternative was to save the human race, getting a phD, power and rank was merely a side effect of trying to save the world. ' "Moaning someone's name during sex doesn't gaurantee Takeru X Yuuko OTP. Sex is complicated. Alcohol and stress makes it more complicated. It's pretty clear Kouzuki is intigued by Shirogane, but not in a way that cross dimensions through the processes described above."' Once again, she only slept with Shirogane after ''she sobered up, not while she was drunk, and that scene is only available once you're on your second playthrough of ''Unlimited this heavily implies that, in-game, it's Shirogane's 2+ timeloop which in turn means two things: Shirogane got lucky with Yuuko or Yuuko was recieving causuality information from other worlds which increased her affection to Shirogane. I'll grant you on the stress point though. I'm not arguing that Yuuko and Shirogane "love" each other. You said she has absolute zero '''romantic affection for him and I pointed out thats it's strange for someone who has zero romantic affection for Shirogane to start moaning his name during sex. Minimal maybe, but no affection whatsoever especially considering all the information flowing into her? And she does receieve casuality information. There was a scene (paraphrashing here) post PTSD (i think it was in her office) where she tells Shirogane something new to which Shirogane says 'what are you talking about?' and then she says 'Didn't I already tell you about this?' and then (iirc) she says 'nevermind, it must have been from a different loop'. This is heavily paraphrased, but if I'm not remembering wrong that scene was about her remembering something from a different loop. '''Don't forget, Kouzuki is NOT one of the A01 members selected for receptivness to causal information from other worlds. It may be her theory, but that doesn't make her receptive to Quantum Causality any more than the XO in charge of Alt III could be expected to possess ESP" Thats a poor comparison imo, you're comparing apples and oranges. Reception to causality information isn't a TRUE or FALSE function, there are ranges and levels, just like there are levels for the TSF apptitude test. To be part of STF-A01 you exceptionally high causality information, thats it. Im not sure how you reach the conclusion that Yuuko has zero reception to CI based on the fact she isn't part of the STF-A01, which by the way, is expected to be on the front lines whenever necessary. Let's assume for a second that Yuuko has the hghest recption to CI on the planet, would it be a good idea to have her join the front lines then? "Its less than a half second display, but I'm almost positive its the shuttle interior dead-00 CG, unless its the sadogashima autistic-mode 00 rescue cg . . . I need a better naming scheme for my CG archive." I don't remeber anything about him remembering future events, and I don't have a copy of the game to check. Maybe you're confusing it with the Sado event?